


"Kid, Please."

by Natural_Law



Series: The Angst Files [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream's kinda nice in this ok jeez i just can't handle our current dream, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Curses, Two Endings, bc he's Tommy, idk - Freeform, kinda vent?, tw guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law
Summary: Tommy leaned on the ledge, the lava becoming more and more welcoming. Soon, his mind was empty, just the lava, just the bright red-orange liquid.He was about to slip off, to fall into his hot demise, but then-"Tommy, what the fuck are you doing."He freezes, turning around.-Or...Ghost Ram Dictator tries to stop Exiled Loner from jumping into the lava.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Just an adult man trying to talk a boi out of offing himself, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommy - Relationship, and phil's da dad, are siblings, ok so tech, wilbur - Relationship
Series: The Angst Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012629
Comments: 61
Kudos: 1080
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Fanfics I’d eat again at 3 am and already have





	1. “TommyInnit , All alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> TW - Suicide , Self Harm , if there's more warnings you want me to add, just let me know!
> 
> This story will have about two endings!  
> This is my first story!
> 
> This is kinda after 'no one came to Tommy's beach party' 
> 
> And mind you this is probably gonna be very OOC for Tommy and Schlatt.

Tommy blinked.   
  
_No one... No one **came** to his party....  
  
_"So... where's everyone?" Dream asked. "Or are they just late? Maybe we could wait! Have some fun while waiting as well."   
  
".... No one came..." Tommy said. It was low... broken.  
  
Dream flinched a little- _Sure, he sabotaged the invites... but he can't help but feel a little bad._ "Maybe they just don't care."  
Tommy let out a breathless whimper, as he clutched his arms, shaking a bit. "They- They don't-?"

"Look Tommy I don't honestly kn-" "They don't...T-They d-don't.." "...Tommy?"  
The latter yelped, when the teen pushed him aside, heading up the hill. "Dream- no one came because no one cares! No one cares...! ...Except for you..."  
  
"....Tubbo burnt his compass." Dream said bluntly.   
Tommy stopped.   
"....What...?"  
"He just doesn't care about you anymore, I suppose."  
Dream expected a broken look, but all he got back was a... rather a pissed off one.  
  
He continued walking again.  
Dream followed him, stopping when he stopped once more. "Uh- Dream you have a pickaxe right-?" His voice was awfully calm for this situation.  
He nods, taking out a pickaxe. "Why?" "Just give it to me, for a bit- Gotta do something." he tossed it over, Tommy catching it. "And- And while you're at it, could you get some wood?" "I already have wood." But by the time he's finished speaking, Tommy went through the portal already.

* * *

Dream frowned. _This was unlike Tommy.  
~~What was he even doing?  
  
~~_Dream entered the portal, looking around. He saw the familiar blonde run away. He followed after him, readying his cross bow- until he saw him stop at the bridge.   
"If no one cared to come, if everyone even thought it was _hard_ to come, I'll just make it even harder for them!!" Tommy started mining away at the stone and obsidian.   
Dream felt a tug deep in his heart. "Tommy, you're just gonna make yourself even more alone."   
"I don't care! If they don't wanna see me, then I'll make sure they never get to see me!" "Tommy-" "Dream, where's the wood?" "Right here..." He hands him a stack of Oak Wood. He was surprised when Tommy made a weak bridge.   
  
_Why-  
_Oh....  
"Tommy, that'll burn." Dream felt stupid for saying it, but he needed confirmation.   
"Well too bad." Tommy shrugged.  
  
  
Tommy took a deep breath, before he handed Dream the wood and the Pickaxe, before he walked back to the portal solemnly. Dream followed him again.   
  
Unbeknownst to them, a Ghost watched. He frowned.   
_"Shit. Might have to tell the others."_  
  
But he thought again.   
_"Maybe I'll pay Tommy a visit."  
  
  
_

* * *

  
  
Tommy pulled his legs to his chest, letting out a anguished cry, as he had tried to sleep- but of course not being able to.   
_"Why... w-why didn't they come...?"_ Dream was sitting outside of his tent, listening to Tommy's cries. He... felt odd.   
~~_Sad._~~ ~~Poor Tommy. Dream.. what the fuck did you do?  
  
  
~~Dream stood up, as he silently went to the beach, looking at the party Tommy set up. He looked at the cake, before sighing deeply. He headed to his boat, sitting down, as he rowed back to L'ManBurg with these awful thoughts...   
  
  
_Dream didn't notice Tommy watching him, teary eyed, as he wiped his tears away, before making sure he was out of sight...  
  
  
Before he went through the Nether Portal._


	2. "Lava."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conversation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w o w where tf did ya'll come from- 
> 
> This is gonna be short   
> im so sorry lol   
> im writing this fast since i have to go to bed soon lmao   
> but i promise ill spend tomorrow to try and make the next chapters detailed!

Tommy entered the hot Hell-like realm. His feet crunched on the netherrack, as he trudged along the bridge- stopping at the weak wooden bridge.  
"Ah fuck. Right. I did do that..." He blinked, grumbling as he ran along quickly. After breathing a sigh of relief- _He didn't want to die there. It would seem stupid. -_ he headed to the platform that had the portal on the side, as he looked over at the lava.   
  
~~_He remembered being here before.  
_~~ ~~ _"Tommy! Do you want me to take a picture of the Tree?" Ghostbur said- as he didn't answer. However, Ghostbur went through the portal anyways.  
He grumbled, tiredly looking over at the-   
  
...  
_  
~~Tommy sat down, scooting closer to the ledge, as he looked down at it. He spotted a few Magma Cubes go by, and also a few Striders.   
~~_  
The lava caught his eye. It was.... so... so warm.  
He shivered, shuffling his hands up and down his arms- which hurt.   
The Lava was so inviting.   
He failed to notice Dream coming out of the portal._~~

~~_Dream shoved him aside, a few times... and then...  
 **"It's not your time to die yet, Tommy."  
  
**_~~ _"'It's not your time to die yet, Tommy'_ my ass." Tommy grumbled.   
  
~~_**"It's never my time to die."**_~~ ~~ _  
_~~

Believe it or not, Tommy had letters ready for this occasion.  
He set down a chest in front of the Portal, as he placed the letters inside, each assigned to a different person. He then put a sign on it that said..

**_'For: Everyone. Subject: Letters'_ **

He sat on the ledge, peering down at the lava.  
He could just... push himself off. Tommy could just do that, and then fall to his demise.  
  
And he did.  
Well...  
He would've.  
Once he put his hands behind him, he was ready to slip off, when all of a sudden a voice was heard behind him. An echoey, but familiar one.   
  
  
**_"Tommy, what the fuck are you doing?"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now time for the multiple endings


	3. "I Love You Too, Kid." [ GOOD ENDING ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Good Ending. 
> 
> \----
> 
> Schlatt, the Ex-President, now dead, manages to talk Tommy out of it. 
> 
> Aka
> 
> Ghost Ram Hybrid does a better job at consoling a kid then alive people do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h ere i t i s 
> 
> TW - Suicidal Thoughts  
> Cuss Warning as well 
> 
> Edit: I admit this wasn’t my best work, considering I finished this at 3 AM, but sure I hope you still enjoy this <3
> 
> READ END NOTES WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED PLEASE!

Tommy yelped, as he turned around, looking at someone.   
His heart dropped to his stomach.

A suit. 

Ram horns.

An... 'X' over his heart?  
  
A ghost.  
  
God Dammit. The one he used to idolize.  
  
  
"...Schlatt. What the _fuck_ do you want?! Why are you here?!" Tommy snarled, his depressive and saddened face masked with his normal pissed off one.   
  
  
_**"You didn't answer my question."**_ He replied, not taking a step closer. But he noticed his ears start to twitch a little in anticipation.   
"I don't need to answer your fucking question! Leave me alone, Schlatt!" Tommy tried his best to make his voice sound alright, sound angry. But he cringed at the fact it cracked in the middle of his sentence.  
  
_**"Tommy."**_ "SCHLATT!!" _**"Tommy-"**_ "SCHLATT GO AWAY!" _**The man refused to grant his request, as he walked forward slowly.**_ Tommy's breath hitched, as he scrambled up, clenching his fists as he got into a defensive pose.   
  
_**"Woah Toms! Alright! Jesus Christ- I'll just-"**_ Ghost Schlatt steps back a bit, holding his hands up in defense.   
Tommy wasn't so quick to break down. Or tell anyone how he feels.  
Schlatt knows this well.  
  
**_"Tommy... look. I'm sorry, I really am.."_** He waits for Tommy to say something, but he doesn't. So... He continues. **_"But please, tell me what the fuck were you doing? Please... Please don't tell me you were doing what I think you were gonna do."_**

Jump, right?  
  
"...." Tommy didn't say anything, as he looked at Schlatt's feet. Smooth black shoes was what he saw.   
It made him tear up a little.  
Tubbo wore shoes like that.  
He looked up, and he whimpered.  
"I- I just..." He started shaking. "Look, I'll go back, just don't tell Dream I was here again." He was quick to start moving, but Schlatt was even faster to suddenly hold his hand, pulling him back and into his arms. So Schlatt can pull off a solid form like Ghostbur huh...?  
  
_**"After I witness you about to jump off? You think I'd let you go that easily without a clear explanation, TommyInnit?"**_ Schlatt chuckled bitterly, hugging him. _**"Tommy, look. We can go back, but you have to tell me what's up, man. You... God Tommy, you scared me."**_ He admitted. **_"What- What I'm trying to say is... Please, don't do that again. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here! Tommy I'm here, Dream's a fucking asshole, I know you know that. If you need to cry on my shoulder, do it, anything, just do it. Just don't do that ever again."_** He wasn't the best with words, but he tried. ** _  
  
  
_**As soon as he finished that sentence, Tommy started to cry.   
His cries turned into sobbing..  
His sobs turned into wails..  
And soon, his wails were loud enough to cover the sounds of the lava.   
  
Which, in some cases was a good thing.  
_The whispers telling him to jump in the lava were drowned out, at least.  
  
_  
He held onto Schlatt tightly, gripping his suit, as he soon shoved his face into the crook of his neck, sobbing more.   
"S-Schlatt... I-It's been fucking horrible! Tubbo hates me, everyone hates me- except for Dream.... and- and... I was exiled, just because I griefed George's fucking house like- Dream's done worse! And yet I get a horrible punishment?! Then- Then I get threatened with 'Oh if you step t-through this portal, I'll have to kill you!' bullshit, and no one's visited except Ranboo, BadBoyHalo, and Dream, and then- and then-" His sobs overtook him, as he found himself unable to speak.   
  
  
_**"Shh Toms, take your time."**_ _Schlatt says softly, as he rubbed circles on Tommy' s back, hugging him tightly._ Tommy took deep, elongated breaths, as he held onto Schlatt- as if if he let go, Schlatt would simply disappear.   
  
"A-And then... I made this party-! It was p-pogchamp! Then- Then- the beach party... Schlatt.. Dream- Dream told me Ghostbur sent out invites! And- and nobody came! _Nobody fucking came to the beach party... Schlatt...._ Then Dream tells me that Wi- Ghostbur delivered Tubbo's invite manually, and that- that hurts... knowing he got it but he didn't do anything...! A-And Tubbo... Tubbo _burnt_ his compass..."  
  
Schlatt didn't really see what the big deal about the compass was- but seeing it was enough for Tommy- _poor... poor Tommy..._ \- To be in tears, to want to kill himself, he cared a lot about it.   
  
_**"I hate the world sometimes, and I know you do to."**_ _He said, as he never let go of hugging him. No.. he was afraid that if he let go, the weeping boy in his arms would push away and run and jump into the lava._ **" _Listen, we're gonna go back, we're gonna relax."_**

"A-Alright but..." Tommy points at the chest full of his letters. "We might need to get rid of that." He chuckled wetly. _**"Oh right-"**_ _Schlatt laughed a little, as he let Tommy go- hesitantly._

Tommy did as promised: chuck the chest full of letters into the lava, as he went back, held Schlatt's hand, and went back with him.   
  


* * *

**_"This is where you live? Gotta be honest it's kinda sad."_ ** _Schlatt admitted. **"Not to be rude or anything."**_

"You bitch I worked hard!" Tommy's tone feigned anger. He and Schlatt laughed a little, as they sat down on his bed.   
"So.. uh..." Tommy caught his attention again. "Are... Are you gonna leave..?"  
  
_Schlatt blinked. **"What? Why?"**_

"Because.... Ghostbur did too.. I-I mean he's gonna come back but most of the time it's mainly me.. alone.." Tommy wiped a few stray tears away.  
  
_**"Oh Tommy.."**_ _Schlatt hugged him again, but in a gentle way where he could get pushed away if Tommy was uncomfortable. **"Ya really think Imma leave? After hearing this? Nah. I'm gonna stay with you, keep you company, that's what I'm gonna do."** He smiled._

Tommy started to smile slowly, as he hugged back, the two leaning onto the bed. He somehow felt warmth from Schlatt- when he felt coldness with Ghostbur.   
  
He didn't complain though...  
His eyes started to slowly shut, as he yawned slightly.   
_Schlatt hums, as he notices the tired boy finally sleep. Actually sleep.  
_

Tommy manages to say one last thing.  
  
"Schlatt... Thank you.. love you.." He then went to sleep.   
  
  
_Schlatt smiled. Sure. There were still other pressing matters to deal with. But for now..._

_He’s just going to relax. He’s just going to relax with Tommy._

_  
**"I love you too, Kid."** _  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the bad ending yay
> 
> also make sure you're aware that this ending isn't anything romantic just fluff ok  
> so any Schlatt x TommyInnit shippers this is not your place sorry
> 
> Tommy's "I love you" or something isn't romantic so pls dont go at me


	4. "I'm Sorry, Kid."  [BAD ENDING]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt looked at the grave.  
> He listens, as he hears the wails of Nikki, the sobs of Phil, feels the quiet- but grieving energy- from Technoblade, who's trying not to tear up, Ghostbur... Poor Ghostbur..  
> And Tubbo.  
> My God...  
> Tubbo...
> 
> He shook his head. He would help them.  
> But he's too mad.  
> They were the reason Tommy did this.
> 
> ...  
> I suppose he was the reason as well, huh?
> 
> -
> 
> Aka Local Ram Ghost fails to do his one job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go 
> 
> This is based off of a mix of how I would react, but then change and apply it to Tommy.  
> He and I are sorta similar , personality wise, so I can somewhat pull off his character if I tried hard enough :>

Tommy whipped his head around, to face-   
  
_A suit._

_Ram horns._

_Fucking... why him. Of all people.  
  
  
  
_ "Schlatt. What the fuck do you want?" Tommy asked, cooly.   
  


_**  
**_ _**"Tommy. You didn't answer my question, man. What are you doing?" Schlatt moved forward a little. He noticed Tommy's expression flash to a broken one- before quickly going back to normal.** _

"None of your goddamn business." Tommy sneered, as he looked back at the lava.   
_**Schlatt walked over to him, sitting down as well. His hands were shaking a little- as if readying itself to grasp onto Tommy if he did anything stupid.  
  
**_ "So. Why are you here?" Tommy asked, as he swung his legs back and forth. "You were gone for a while- now you're suddenly back. Why now?"   
  
_**"Tommy, I sensed something was wrong. And.... well.. I found you like... this.**_ _ **" Schlatt gestures to Tommy. He watched, as Tommy smiled, but the smile never quite reached to his eyes.  
  
**_ Oh his eyes... They didn't have the mischievous glimmer that he- deep down - loved to see.  
  
"Huh." Tommy looked back at the lava.  
 ~~ _It'll be quick and painless, Tommy.  
_~~ ~~ _We're not lying! Unlike those horrid 'friends' of yours.  
_~~ ~~ _Tommy, don't you wanna be free?  
  
_~~ He wants to jump. He wants to badly.  
  
 _ **"Bud, what's those... What's those letters for?" Schlatt asked. He had already messaged Phil- Techno- anyone, to come. Hurry Up. He was just distracting the teen before they got here.  
  
**_ Tommy sighed. "Go check it out."  
  
 ** _"Hell no. I'm not gonna leave you."  
  
_** "Why not? What are you gonna do? Pull me back and say 'it's not your time to die yet'???" Tommy barked, as Schlatt scooted back a bit in surprise. "Are you gonna- Are you gonna force me back?!" He was full on screaming by now.   
  


* * *

The sound of wings flapping in the sky was heard, as Philza was _rushing_ to get to the portal to the Nether. It was decently far away from his property, after all.  
  
  


_Philza was gathering some stuff from his property in L'ManBurg. And his cape that he had forgotten, when a message popped up._

_  
**Jschlatt whispers to you: come to the Nether rn you bastard i foudn your kid and stpped hi from jupming off ito the lav r** _

_**  
**_ _It was poor writing, but Phil knew Schlatt was panicking when he had sent that message.  
..  
Wait Schlatt's alive?! Wait.. Maybe he's like a ghost like Wilbur.  
But he wasted no second as he rushed out, passing by Ranboo- who gave him a confused look._

 _  
"I- I gotta go to the Nether!!" Philza said.  
_ _Without an actual clear explanation, he took off.  
  
  
_ Philza panicked. Why hadn't he seen it sooner?? Which kid agai- Wait, he sounded fucking horrible when he thought that.   
  
He soon landed and skidded to a stop, running towards the Nether Portal.  
  


* * *

  
**_  
_** _**"Tommy, I'm begging you man- please, just tell us- tell me, what's wrong-" ** _

That must've triggered something in the younger boy, as he stood up, screaming suddenly. "SCHLATT!! DO YOU NOT SEE THE SITUATION?! I HAVE BEEN EXILED, AGAIN!! EVERYONE- THEY ALL HATE ME, SCHLATT! THEY REALLY DO!! PHILZA DOESN'T CARE, WILBUR- GHOSTBUR-, NIKKI, FUNDY.....Ranboo....T-Tubbo... They... They don't care." No. No crying.   
He inhaled sharply, looking at the surprised- and frightened older male. Well... Not frightened, but mainly worried.   
  
  
"Schlatt. You know what this one.. Traitor said? Eret? You know him. The King. And.. and Wilbur too..." He smiled, slowly backing away.   
  
_**"Tommy- Tommy what are you doing-?! Tommy please- please don-"  
  
**_ "These two said something that.. that really stuck to me."  
  
  
His grin widened.  
  
 _"It was never meant to be."_ He leaned back.   
  
Falling.  
  
 _ **Schlatt screamed, as he ran forward, trying to grab him- but couldn't.  
  
  
**_ _ **His finger grazed his shirt slightly, but he froze, watching the teen plummet down to the lava.  
  
  
  
  
**_ It wasn't painless.   
The lava was hot. Too hot.  
The magma burnt his skin, burnt his hair, everything.  
Tommy let out a silent scream- but that caused lava to go down his mouth, as it burned his insides.  
  
  
....

_**TommyInnit tried to swim in lava** _

_**Schlatt blinked, his eyes widening, as he fell to his knees, grasping onto his chest.  
He let out a small noise, which evolved into a loud cry, and into a wail.   
"TOMMY!! Tommy... FUCK!! DAMMIT!!" He slammed his fists into the ground.   
  
  
** _

Philza flew in, with a horrified expression. "S-Schlatt..?"   
  
_**"Tommy.. I'm SORRY!! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY!!" Schlatt screamed.  
  
**_

The Father blinked, as he fell to his knees, his heart.. His heart felt so heavy.  
He... He lost another Kid...  
"Tommy..." He was speechless. But.. But he- what the- He should've been a better father- He- He started to sob.   
  
  


* * *

_**TommyInnit tried to swim in lava** _

Everyone was silent.  
TommyInnit.  
He died.  
His last life.  
Gone.  
  
Tubbo was the first to react- he ran to the Portal. This. This can't be true- This can't- Tommy wouldn't have died that easily... r-right..?  
  
Ranboo paled. "Tommy..." He- well he already knew Thomas was gone for real. But it still _fucking_ hurt. He let out a pained cry, wiping away tears. He always hated water.   
  
Nikki.. Eret... Everyone... They all _mourned._ Some cried, some remained silent...  
  
  
Dream felt horrible. In a way. He knew- he knew this was the end result. Yet he shamelessly continues to hurt Tommy- everyone did. 

Ghostbur. He panicked.   
"Did- Did I not help him enough?! God- I- I should've kept _checking_ on him, I should've- I- I-" Ghostbur burst into tears.  
  
  
  
Technoblade took it the worst, while looking so utterly calm, his mind was racing with guilty thoughts.  
  
  
 _Tommy's gone because of me._

_Tommy's gone because of everyone._

_The damn government ruined him._

_I hurt him._

_...._

_Dream. Hurt him._

* * *

Tubbo found out. Tubbo saw Philza crying, and Schlatt screaming.  
He looked over, seeing the chest of letters.

  
He opens it, and finds his letter addressed to him.  
  
He doesn't want to read it yet.   
  
  


Suddenly, Schlatt gets up, wiping his tears away. He walks by the two, entering through the portal and to L'ManBurg.   
  
"Schlatt-!" Quackity says in surprise, but Schlatt doesn't respond.   
  
_**"Where.. is Dream?"  
  
**_ "Wha-?"  
  
 _ **"I SAID WHERE THE FUCK IS DREAM!?!?" Schlatt screeched, grabbing Quackity by the collar of his hoodie, pulling him close and glared at him with blind rage.**_

_**Blind, but justified.  
  
  
**_ "I'm r-right here." _**Schlatt lets go of Quackity, as he glances up, seeing Dream on top of the hill. Scratch that- On top of Tommy's fucking base.  
**_

_**...** _

_** How fucking dare he.**_

_**  
He glared at him, teleporting to in front of him, as he started yelling.**_

_**"WHAT THE FUCK DREAM?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO DRIVE THE FUCKING KID TO SUICIDE!! WHAT DID HE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!!?!? SURE, HE CAUSED MISCHIEF, BUT THAT WAS TOO MUCH!!" He drives his fist into Dream's face, knocking him back. It was enough to chip a piece off his mask.** _

But Dream's not even mad. He stumbled back in surprise, as he retaliated. "I- I didn't know-"

_**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW?! YOU CHECKED ON THE BOY SO MUCH!! YOU BURNED HIS STUFF, YOU- You... You TOOK... him away.."**_

_**Schlatt walked towards him- stumbled- about to land another punch, but Ranboo and Quackity hold him back.  
** _

_**  
"LET ME GO!! I NEED TO TEACH THIS MOTHERFUCKER A LESSON!!" He kicks, he screams, but then... he.. he slowly stops, reduced into tears. "I- I can't believe we hurt... We hurt him so much.."  
  
  
**_ Tubbo and Philza went through the portal, as they looked over. 

  
Philza was exhausted, from sobbing.   
Tubbo had all the letters in his bag.

But both had tired expressions, however Phil was more devastated than the rest. This was his fucking son.. His youngest...  
  
He suddenly felt Technoblade wrap his arm around his shoulder, as Phil burst into more tears.   
  
_**Sobs filled the air.  
**_ _ **Even the gods seemed to share their remorse- it was slightly sprinkling, and the clouds covered the sky. The wind picked up.  
**_

 _**  
**_ _**It would've been decent... If it wasn't today.** _

* * *

  
  
Everyone got their letters.  
It hurt.   
A lot.   
  
It was repetitive, except for Ghostbur and Philza, and Techno.   
  
It still hurt.

* * *

_It was quiet, in L'ManBurg._   
  
_He never liked the quiet.  
  
Schlatt turns around, seeing a familiar boy. His heart swells up, as he rushes over to him, trapping the teen into a hug.   
  
He hugs back, smiling softly. "Hello Schlatt..."  
  
"Hello Tommy, God I'm so sorry.."   
"Sorry for what?" _

_Ah right, Tommy forgot. Ghostbur forgot.  
  
Why didn't he forget?   
  
God dammit.  
  
He shook his head, chuckling wetly. "It's not important. I just- It's important you're here."   
  
  
Tommy... GhostInnit.. smiled a little, "Alrighty, Big Man!"   
  
"Tommy..." "Yes, Schlatt?"  
  
Schlatt.  
  
  
Schlatt..._

_ Schlatt..... _

_ **Schlatt......**  
  
  
  
 **"Schlatt..!" Schlatt looks up, seeing Ghostbur's worried expression.  
  
** **"Are you alright?" Ghostbur asked.  
** **He nodded, his gaze traveling back to the tomb. The two ghosts paid his tomb a visit. His ghost had never appeared, nowhere. He was gone. **  
  
  
_

_**Thomas "TommyInnit" Smith-Watson** _

_**XX/ XX / 2004 - 12 / 11 / 2020** _

_**"I hate all men. Except for me, I'm the only good one!"  
Beloved Son , Friend  
One of the Founders of L'ManBurg  
  
You will be deep in our hearts, Tommy.  
We are so sorry we did this to you. ** _

**Schlatt kneels down, looking at the grave, feeling tears trickle down again.**

  
  
**"....I'm Sorry, Kid."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end!  
> Imma make more
> 
> but like
> 
> this was bad lmao
> 
> Decent for my first work, but still bad lmaooo
> 
> Tommy's grave had the 'X's for the day and month because I dunno his birth day jeez >->
> 
> i just added today's date for his death day bc i guess that's the case??? Idk

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2's where the actual conversation might happen, but then Chapter 3 and 4 are the endings!


End file.
